The New Teacher
by HopeGrace1290
Summary: In which Ran comes face to face with Shinichi after three years, and he's now her teacher. One-shot.


**Aw shucks! Can't believe school is starting so soon. Y_Y**

* * *

I should have known that today was an unlucky day. I woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning, shattered my mirror moments later, broke my shoelace when I was putting on my shoes and actually tripped over three black felines on my way to class. Those were omens enough to lock myself up in my dormitory and never step another foot out that day. Yet, idiotically, I disregarded all those ill-boding signs and entered class anyway.

It was possibly the worst decision I made in my life, with the only rival being falling in love with a certain liar of a detective.

The bell rang, and I was actually feeling rather relaxed as nothing bad seemed to have happened yet. My classmates chattered on as usual, some studious students were flipping through books diligently, and I myself was absorbed with the beautiful scenery outside. That was, until our substitute teacher arrived.

The class immediately hushed down, not because they were afraid of the temporary teacher, but most probably they were stunned by his youth and attraction, if the gradual augmentation of gossips amongst the female students of my class were any indication. Piercing cerulean eyes as blue as the sky, chiselled facial features, windswept dark hair and the familiar smirk completing the image, he was indeed remarkably good-looking. But it was not the reason why I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

He was Kudo Shinichi.

The first question that lanced through my mind was what the heck was he doing here? Then, infuriatingly, my mind supplied the answer – he was replacing my Psychology teacher who was ill – which was not strange considering he had made himself a name in the detective world, a world in which psychology was essential. Beika University had actually invited my father to give a speech before, and I would rather not mention the consequences. It was too scarring an experience.

But why oh why must it be him of all people?

My eyes remained glued to him, taking in the broad shoulders and height he had gained over the three years I had not seen him. I briefly noticed my heartbeat speeding up, and chided myself for having such reactions. He was just another person, nothing more.

My sweaty palms told me otherwise.

He riveted his eyes towards me then, and we locked gazes for the shortest of seconds before I jerked my head away, panting slightly. Short-lived though our stares were, I saw the look of recognition flitting through his sickeningly mesmerising sapphires, and my heart throbbed. I plastered an aloof façade on, however, determined to treat him as a stranger. He seemed to catch on what I was doing because the next moment he was coughing awkwardly, turning his attention to the class and flashing them a blinding grin.

Some of my female classmates swooned at that and I rolled my eyes. It was so typical of him.

He greeted the class amicably, giving a succinct introduction of himself, and I heard a few gasps when many of my friends recognised his name – the legendary detective who routed an evasive and powerful organisation at the tender age of sixteen. I bit my lip, unwanted memories beginning to flood my mind as I watched him interact with the class. Memories of being used, lied at, and distrusted by the man standing in front of the room. It was all I could do to shove those memories to the back of my mind where they belonged.

He was about to begin his speech then, when a student interrupted, "Sensei, do you have a girlfriend?"

I saw him start for a split second from the corner of my eyes, his pupils darting towards me and away again immediately. And I loathed myself for suddenly paying utmost attention.

"No," he answered, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Wait... I did not just did that.

A cheer erupted from all the female creatures in my class, and I had to suppress a groan. It was like high school all over again.

"Then sensei, do you have anyone you like right now?"

My ears perked up again. Shinichi seemed to inhale deeply, a thoughtful guise on his countenance, as if he was deliberating whether to answer the question or not.

"Yes," he replied slowly, "but this has nothing to do with what I should be teaching you. Now open your textbooks to pa-"

"But sensei, this is so much more interesting to talk about!" a student piped up.

"Yeah, sensei, and this is also a study on the psychology of a reputed detective as well. It's good for us!" another insisted.

A chorus of accords followed their persuasion, and Shinichi glanced at them before sighing.

"Fine. So what else do you want to know?"

"What's the name of the girl you like?"

My breath hitched, and my chest thumped painfully. I only realised I was gripping the side of my desk moments later.

Shinichi smiled. "I'll skip over that question if you may."

Murmurs of dissatisfaction followed his words – I was about to join them myself – but he remained adamant.

"So did you tell her how you feel?"

I was positive he fleeted a look at me right then, and a cage of butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"I did, three years ago."

Whistles of admiration ensued. "Wow, three years is a long time, sensei."

Shinichi chuckled. "If you want to know, I've been in love with her ever since I learnt what love is. We were childhood friends."

My peers 'awwed' at that, obviously impressed by his steadfastness, but I was too busy to notice. The butterflies were raging in me, and I had to gulp a few times to settle myself. Childhood friends... He could only mean one person.

Me.

"What was her response, sensei?"

My stomach churned. I knew all too well the answer to the query.

"She said no," Shinichi riposted dryly. My classmates shook their heads in disbelief.

"How is that possible? How can someone _ever_ reject you, sensei?"

A wistful smile played on his lips, aggravating the pounding in my ribcage. "Apparently she thought I was only toying with her feelings."

"Weren't you?"

It took me minutes to perceive that the retort came from my mouth. I could feel a whole room of eyes fixed on me, and I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"No," Shinichi answered decisively. I blinked back the tears that stung behind my eyelids.

"That's something to say, considering you fabricated all those lies and tales to her, breaking her heart over and over again. You couldn't even tell her the truth. What right do you have to say that you love her?" I snapped. My EQ had never been high, and I was having tremendous trouble reigning in my indignation – and hurt – right now.

If my classmates were surprised by my rejoinder, I did not notice. His molten depths were practically boring through me, and I challenged him back with a willful stare of my own.

"If she had listened to me, she would have understood that I was only trying to protect her," he answered swiftly, fiery blues meeting with unwavering ones.

I snorted. "Yeah, right. You didn't even trust her enough to tell her the truth. Instead, you just manipulate her to your own discretion, using her to achieve your own purposes. She pleaded for you to tell her the truth over and over again, and you just reacted with tall tales and conniving schemes. Is that how you treat someone you love?"

"What good would it be if I had told her the truth? I would only be flinging her in harm's way if I did that. I can't endanger her life, can I?" he hissed, a trace of fury slipping into his timbre. I winced, but I resolutely held my gaze.

"So you thought it was better to break her heart instead?" I countered, shocked at how bitter I sounded.

"I didn't have a choice, did I?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Instead, a cry made its way up my throat, and I quickly stifled it by swallowing deeply. It resulted with boiling tears down my cheeks.

By now the entire class was dead silent, watching our exchange with undisguised perplexity. I rapidly wiped the rebellious tears away, sniffling infinitesimally as I composed my expression once again.

"Ran..." Shinichi started, looking rather rueful at his words just now. "I'm sorry..."

I shook my head fervently, stubbornly focusing on my desk as I was unable to meet his gaze. Ran... How long had it been since I last heard my name from his lips? Why was I suddenly feeling nostalgic?

"I know I shouldn't have treated her like that," he continued. "But honestly, all I could think about then was how to keep her safe."

I shook my head again, my throat still not cooperating with me to form a coherent sentence.

"I'm really sorry. Not a week passed by without me doubting what I did. Nonetheless, I would not have done any different, if I could ensure her safety. If I lost her as well, I... I might not have been able to cope with my dilemma then," he confessed. The last sentence was hardly more than a whisper, as if it was only meant for me to hear. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing my heart to stop thundering against my ribs.

"Do you think she'll give me a second chance?" he breathed, and I could virtually sense the trepidation in his voice. The enquiry instigated thousands and millions of thoughts in my mind, and I didn't know what the best answer was. Conflicting emotions were overwhelming me, and I had difficulty trying to maintain a sane mind.

"Maybe..." I mumbled.

"Maybe?" he echoed hopefully.

I did not respond.

He strode towards me, every footstep he took resonating with a twinge in my chest, and the butterflies fluttered again as the distance between us diminished little by little. If there was one thing I coveted then, it was a hole in the ground to hide in.

And then he stopped right in front of me. I held my breath.

"It's time to resolve our problems, Ran. Don't run away. It's already been too long," he said.

"I wasn't running away," I retorted irritably.

"Really? Not answering my calls, transferring to Beika U without informing me, slamming your door shut every time I stopped at the detective agency... Those aren't running away?" he taunted. I felt like demonstrating my karate on him just then.

"No!" I snapped.

He shrugged, and much to my astonishment, knelt down in front of me.

"Ran, I told you many times before, I love you. I don't know how many more times I would have to say that before you believe me, but I won't stop trying. Will you forgive me and accept me into your life again?"

I gasped, blushing to the roots of my hair, suddenly acutely aware of the astounded ogles from all around us. Some 'oohed' in abrupt realisation, some clasping their hands over their mouths in wonder – or shock, maybe.

"I-I..." I stammered, still flushing heatedly.

"Forgive him, Mouri-chan!" someone called out.

"Yeah, look at the poor guy. He's even willing to kneel down in front of an audience for you!"

The marvels of a few words. Before long, the whole class was basically threatening to lynch me if I didn't accept Shinichi's apology. Not that I thought I would, what with those adorable azure orbs peering up at me like that.

"Yes," I managed to stutter out, and the class exploded with applause. I idly imagined what the classes nearby was thinking about the commotion in our class. All thoughts were swept away the next second, however, when warm lips latched onto mine.

It wasn't such an unlucky day after all.

* * *

**Couldn't resist the fluff, lolz~ Sorry for any cavities you might have gotten after reading this!  
**


End file.
